Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu
by Mahsa-Arien
Summary: bagaimana jika karin tertarik ke pada murid baru dari Inggris dan ternyata ia juga Artis!..
1. Chapter 1

**Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu**

**Author : MahsArien**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE, ANEH,KURANG MENARIK,MISS TYPO**

Ohayoo minna san.. ini adalah FanFic pertama kita, kenapa kita? Karena yang membuat fanfic ini ada 2 orang heheh.. sekalian kenalan yah, namaku Mahsa dan temanku yang satu lagi namanya Arien. Dan account FanFic ini adalah punya kami berdua.. oiya ini fanfic pertama loohh.. sorry ya kalo jelek ^_^v mohon dimaafkan dan janganlah lupa comment.. like.. REVIEWW! Silahkan membaca..

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

Seorang gadis cantik bermata hijau _**emerald**_ berjalan gontai ke arah kasur empuknya. Hanazono Karin namanya, sekarang ia sedang kelelahan karena pekerjaannya menjadi seorang artis, penyanyi tepatnya. "Huh, haruskah aku menjalankan pekerjaan ini dan dikejar oleh segerombolan fans serta paparazzi setiap hari?" katanya sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tadi tidak beraturan karena berlari menghindari segerombolan fansnya. "Aku lelah, setiap hari harus pulang malam terus..." ucapnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya. Walaupun sejak dulu ia sangat suka bernyanyi dan sangat ingin menjadi penyanyi, tetapi tetap saja pekerjaan itu membuatnya kelelahan. Belum juga dia harus mengerjakan pekerjaan dan tugas-tugas dari sekolahnya.

Sakuragaoka adalah sekolahnya. Walau bagaimanapun pekerjaannya, ia tidak boleh meninggalkan kewajibannya sebagai pelajar yaitu belajar. Besok ia harus masuk sekolah lagi, dan sekarang ia mulai berajalan ke arah meja belajarnya dan mulai mengerjakan PR nya. Namun di tengah belajarnya ia mendapat kesulitan dalam mengerjakannya, dan di waktu yang tepat ada seseorang yang menelponnya. "Karin chan! Aku melihat penampilan mu tadi di TvTokyo! Kau berpenampilan sangaat bagus, dan kudengar.. itu single terbarumu ya? Waah.. lagunya sangat bagus!" oceh seorang gadis dari dalam telponnya setelah karin menerima panggilan itu. Setelah mendengar suara khas yang sangat lembut itu, dia sudah mengenali siapa orang itu. "Haha... Himeka chan terimakasih! Iya itu single terbaruku.. Oiya, aku sekalian ingin bertanya, soal nomer 6 itu bagaimana ya Himeka chan?" kata karin kepada gadis yang bernama Himeka itu.

Himeka adalah salah satu sahabat terdekat karin. Nama panjangnya adalah Himeka Kujyou. Mereka sudah berteman sejak pertama masuk SMP Sakuragaoka sampai sekarang mereka sudah sampai 2 SMA mereka tetap menjadi sahabat dekat. Dan uniknya mereka selalu berada di satu kelas yang sama!. Himeka memiliki rambut lurus yang panjang terurai berwarna **_Indigo_**, dia memiliki dua mata indah berwarna coklat, dan memiliki wajah yang sangat manis...

Setelah mereka berbincang dalam telepon, mereka mengakhirinya dan karin melanjutkan pekerjaannya hingga tertidur

**KEESOKAN HARINYA..**

Karin bangun dengan terburu-buru saat dia tahu kalau sudah jam 07.30 lewat. Dengan segera ia mandi , berpakaian, dan segera keluar rumah untuk pergi ke sekolah. Setelah sampai di sekolah, ternyata bel nyaris berbunyi. Dengan sekuat tenaga karin melewati fans – fansnya yang mengerubuni nya. Dengan segera Takashimura sensei memasuki kelas, untung saja karin sudah sampai duluan dan segera mengambil posisi tempat duduk di samping Himeka .

**Karin Pov**

Dengan segera aku mengambil tempat duduk di samping Himeka. Dan Takashi sensei pun mulai memasuki ruangan kelas yang tadinya ribut memanggil – manggil namaku dengan bahagia -_- mulai menjadi sunyi karena Takashi sensei adalah guru yang paling menyeramkan dan killer di sekolahku. Aku saja sudah ketakutan setelah dia mulai menginjakkan kaki di kelas ini. Himeka pun bergidik ngeri dan mulai memeluk tanganku dengan sangat erat -_-. Namun baru kusadari Takashi sensei masuk membawa kabar baru dan dia tak sendiri. Dia bersama dua orang laki-laki...

"anak-anak kita kedatangan 2 murid baru yg terkenal di negara **_Inggris_**,kalian silakan memasuki kelas dan memperkenalkan diri" kata Takashi sensei mempersilahkan. Tak lama dua orang laki-laki memasuki kelas. Dan kelas mulai ribut kembali. Saat itu aku tidak begitu memperhatikan mereka hingga kusadari salah satu dari murid baru itu memerhatikanku, dan yang satu lagi memperkenalkan diri dengan riang gembira.

Salah satu dari mereka memperkenalkan namanya " ohayo minna.. nama saya Michiru Nishikiori dan teman saya bernama.." dia berhenti sejenak dan segera menyenggol murid baru yang ada di sampingnya, dengan segera dia tersadar kalau dia sedang memperhatikanku dan ia segera memperkenalkan diri " Namaku adalah..."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE**** to Chapter 2**

Gimana gimana gimanaaa? Aneh? Jelek? Gaje? Yang penting review ya.. tolong beri dorongan supaya makin semangat bikin chapter ke 2 nya.. ^_^ Arigato..


	2. Chapter 2

Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu

Author: MahsArien

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE,MISS TYPO, ANEH, GAK MENARIK**

Haiii.. kita balik lagi dengan chapter ke dua nih.. baca yaa.. pastinya jangan lupa review ya.. tanda ' berarti di dalam pikiran atau dalam hati ya..

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Kazune pov**

"Nama ku adalah..Kujyou Kazune..salam kenal semua semoga kita bisa berteman baik" aku memperkenalkan diri di depan kelas baruku. 'Sungguh memalukan, apa yang kulakukan tadi? Kenapa aku memerhatikan gadis itu ya? Tapi memang sejak masuk kelas ini dia membuatku tertarik'... 'APA YANG AKU PIKIRKAN!' kelas ini sudah seperti pasar saja.. karena dimana mana mereka meneriakkan namaku.. itu membuatku risih!. "Silahkan, kalian boleh duduk dibangku kosong dekat jendela itu", takashi sensei mempersilahkan kami duduk.. namun ketika Takashi sensei menunjuk ke arah bangku dekat gadis yang tadi kuperhatikan...

**Himeka pov**

"Karin chan.. ada apa? Apakah ada masalah?" 'ada apa ya dengan karin chan.. sepertinya dia dari tadi tidak memperhatikan _**sensei**_? Bahkan dia tidak sadar kalau anak baru itu duduk disampingnya dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk berkenalan'

**Karin pov**

"eh.. tidak ada apa apa kok Himeka chan, aku hanya kelelahan karena kemarin jadwalku sangat padat.." 'eh, aku baru tersadar kalau anak baru itu duduk disampingku dan ingin berkenalan..' aku langsung menjabat tangannya dengan *_**B****lushing**_* ' ah.. kenapa wajahku memerah ketika ia tersenyum kepadaku..' "Hai, namaku Kazune Kujyou, salam kenal" katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.. "ehh.. hai, aa...ak..u Hana...zo..n...o Ka..rin" aku membalas senyumannya. "Aku lihat dari tadi kau tidak memperhatikan sen.." tibatiba kata kazune terputus oleh.."_**HANAZONO KARINN!**_" "eh.. i..iya sen..sei *..*" aku tersadar dari lamunanku tadi..

***SKIP TIME*WAKTU JAM ISTIRAHAT...**

Huh... capek nya "Karin-chan kenapa kau melamun terus kalau ada masalah tolong ceritakan padaku kita kan teman sekarang kita ke kantin yuk" kata Himeka ke pada ku akhir nya aku dan Himeka ke kantin setelah itu lagi-lagi aku ketemu anak laki-laki itu lagi 'duuuh knp wajah ku memerah lagi...' "Kariin-chan" tiba tiba Himeka berteriak ke pada ku "ehh... ada apa Himeka-chan"kata ku ke Himeka ... "kau mau pesan apa " kata nya "apa ya" tiba-tiba ada seseorang memanggil ku.. "Hai Karin.. Kita bertemu lagi disini..Apakah kau ingin bergabung bersama aku dan Michiru?" saat aku berbalik, ternyata dia Kazune.. "ehh.. Maaff, aku bersama Himeka chan saja.. Terimakasih" kata ku sambil tersenyum ragu kepadanya "hmm.. Baiklah tidak apa apa, Ittadakimasu". Saat aku sedang memesan makanan.. terjadi kericuhan di sini, saat aku berbalik badan.. ada segerombolan gadis yang meneriakkan "_**KUJYOU KUN!**_" 'aneh.. padahal Kazune kan anak baru disini, dan dia bukan orang terkenal, kenapa banyak yang mengerubungi dia.. layaknya Artis saja.. setelah mengambil makanan pesananku, aku dan Himeka duduk sambil memakan makanan kami, sejenak aku memerhatikan Kazune yang sedang makan sambil di kerubungi orang. Tanpa sengaja pandangan kami berdua bertemu *Blush* dia tersenyum kepadaku... dan aku pun membalas senyumnya. Tetapi kurasa para gadis yang mengerubungi kazune memandangku dengan tatapan _**Tajam**_ dan **_Menyeramkan_**, karena ketakutan aku langsung memalingkan wajahku dari kazune...

***SAAT PULANG** **SEKOLAH***

"_**Tadaima..!**_ pelaaayaaan tolong siap kan aku Kamar Mandi" 'saking capek nya aku pun langsung mandi habis itu aku tidur UvU hah...' "oh iya sebelum tidur aku ingin nonton TV dulu deh mumpung libur sudah lama aku tidak nonton TV..

"Pemirsa kali ini kita akan mewawancarai Artis yg terkenal dari _**Ingris**_ yang sekarang pindah ke Jepang yg bernama **Kujyou Kazune**.. "APAA... TERNYATA ANAK BARU ITU ADALAH ARTIS DARI ING...ING...GRIS.." 'aku melihat dengan ternganga lebar' "JADI ITU SEBABNYA KENAPA ANAK ANAK GADIS DI SEKOLAH MENGERUBUNI KAZUNE..."

Tidak kusangka ternyata dia Artis juga... jangan jangan dia akan menjadi saingan ku ... tapi wajah nya cocok juga jadi Artis karena ta...ta..m...pa...

**Kazune pov**

"bagaimana pendapat mu tentang Sekolah anda?" kata si Pewawancara ke pada ku aku pun menjawab "aku senang bersekolah di sana karena ada seseorang yang mem...bu.." aku pun terhenti...

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE to chapter 3**

Gimana bagus?aneh?gaje?yg pasti kurang menarik kan? Tapi review ya -.^/


	3. Chapter 3

**Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu**

**Author: Mahsa-Arien**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE,MISS TYPO,ANEH,KURANG MENARIK**

Konnichiwa.. kita udah publish Chapter 3 nih.. maaf ya.. Chapter yang ke 1 dan 2 kurang menarik dan masih belepotan format nya.. _ diusahakan kita satu chapternya lebih panjang deh dari yg kemaren..

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

**Kazune pov**

"Aku senang bersekolah disana karena ada seseorang yang membu.." aku pun terhenti. "Membuatmu apa?, maksud anda membuat anda tertarik?," aku yang mendengarnya terkejut karena.. tebakannya tepat sasaran. "Umm... Kazune bisa kah kau ke sini sebentar".. untung saja ada Nishikiori, dia seperti pahlawan di saat yang tepat. "Aku.. pergi dulu, aku ada urusan," Akhirnya.. aku bisa lolos dar mereka, karena aku juga sedikit bingung dengan gaya bicara orang Jepang yang berusaha berbahasa Inggris -_-

**Karin pov**

'Mmm.. siapa orang yang membuat dia tertarik? Apa Himeka chan? Miyon? Apa jangan jangan AKU?!'... "KYAA... Tidak.. tidak mungkin _ mana mungkin dia tertarik padaku? Mengapa aku jadi terlalu percaya diri ya? ._. aku tidur sajalah..." *WUSHH.. BRAK BRAK DESHH* (author: jangan dibaca yang brak brak desh -_- ceritanya karin lari trs langsung nyungsep ke tempat tidur. Tapi gk berhasil -_- lupakan)

**KEESOKANNYA..**

KRINGG.. KRINGG.. (author: suara alarm gak berhasil,suara alarm gitu gak sih? ._.) "huhmm.. sudah pagi ya.." aku langsung melihat ke arah jam.. "APAA?! KYAA.. AKU TERLAMBAT!" lagi dan lagi.. kenapa setiap hari aku harus terlambat masuk?

*saat di sekolah*... 'APAAA...! MASIH SEPI..?!'... *tap..tap..tap* tiba-taba aku mendengar suara lakahan kaki... "_OHAYOO.." _ternyata itu si ka...ka... "_Ohay..o_ kazu..ne-kun" ... "sedang apa kau datang pagi-pagi seperti ini dan sepertinya masih sepi dan sepertinya di kelas ini hanya kau dan aku...?" 'apaa..? biasa nya sudah mau masuk...' "_ohayoo.." _tiba-tiba seseorang mengagetkan ku ternyata itu adalah sahabat ku tepat nya Himeka Kujyou 'bentar nama nya kok sama sih bela...ka...ka..ng nya "_**KUJYOU**_**"... **aku bingung' "_Ohayoo_ hime-ch...a..n" .. "Karin chan.. ada apa? Kok tumben sekali kau datang pagi pagi buta seperti ini.." Oh iya.. aku baru tersadar kalau ini masih sangat pagi.. dan ketika aku melihat jam dinding di sekolahku.. "KYAA..! APAA!? Sekarang masih jam 05.30?" padahal kan sekolahku masuk pukul 07.30 ._. aku sendiri bingung.. kok aku bisa datang sepagi ini.. "Eh, tidak apa apa.. ternyata tadi aku mengatur jamku salah.. terlalu pagi." Huh.. yasudahlah sudah terlanjur, lagipula aku juga beruntung jadi tidak terlambat masuk "Eh.. oh iya, Himeka-chan juga untuk apa datang pagi-pagi?..." "eh...aku datang pagi-pagi untuk menemani Kazune, karena kalau dia datang lebih siang.. dia akan dikerubungi oleh fa.." Himeka-chan menggantung kalimatnya pada kata _fa?_ 'apa yang di maksud itu _fans?_' "apa yang kamu maksud itu _fans_ Himeka-chan? Kalau masalah itu aku sudah tau kok kalau Kazune itu seorang penyanyi juga" "Eh... tidak apa-apa Himeka beritahu saja..." kata Kazune halus pada Himeka... "Eh... Iya Karin-chan, Kazune-kun juga penyanyi sepertimu.. Tapi Kazune-kun merahasiakan nya karena takut dikejar fans lagi.." Oh.. jadi seperti itu ya.. "Hah? apa yang kau maksud dari _penyanyi_ tadi? Karin juga seorang penyanyi?" kata Kazune "Ah... ya.. aku juga seorang penyanyi aku pun begitu seperti mu ya.. begitulah maksud ku di kejar fans juga tapi untung nya Himeka selalu menyelamatkan ku,di saat sedang dikejar fans dan _Paparazzi_" jawab ku... "Eh.. umm.. sebaiknya kita masuk kelas dulu" kata Himeka... setelah itu kita langsung memasuki kelas..

* * *

*SKIP TIME*

**SEPULANG SEKOLAH**

"huuuh... akhir nya pulang" saat di rumah aku-pun langsung mengganti pakaian dan duduk di sofa kamar ku 'ternyata hari ini jadwal kerja ku libur juga ... oiya aku ingin refreshing dulu ah... aku ingin pergi ke cafe dulu ahh... setelah itu aku langsung berangkat ke cafe. Sesampainya di cafe aku langsung memesan minuman _Hot Chocolate.. _lalu aku memilih tempat duduk yang berada di dekat jendela ... dan tidak lupa memakai kacamata hitam ku agar tidak ketauan atau di kerubungi fans-fansku. Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, akhirnya minumanku datang juga, saat Pelayan sedang mengirimkan minumannya ke meja ku ada laki-laki yang memanggil pelayan itu untuk memesan makanan. Sejenak ku lihat wajah lelaki itu, ia mempunyai rambut _Blonde_ dan ia juga memakai kacamata hitam. Setelah ku lihat lihat lagi.. 'Dia mirip Kazune.. sangat persis' karena penasaran, aku pun mencoba menghampirinya. Pelan pelan aku mendekatinya dengan ragu.. "Eh.. permisi apakah kamu Kazune Kujyou?" dengan perasaan deg deg- an aku bertanya kepadanya "Hah? bagaimana kau tau? Iya ini aku.. Maaf kalau mau minta tanda tangan, aku tidak bisa.. sedang sibuk" 'apa?! Sombong sekali dia.. mentang mentang artis terkenal di Inggris!' "Hei apa-apaan kau ini Kazune Kujyou! Aku ini Hanazono Karin tau!" sejenak aku tersadar.. 'kita sedang di cafe yang saat ini sedang ada banyak pengunjung... BISA BISA KITA DI KEJAR OLEH FAAANSS!' "Kazune.. ini aku.. sebaiknya kita segera pergi sebelum para fans mengejar kita.." kata ku berbisik pada Kazune. Namun para fans sudah menyadari keberadaan ku dan Kazune, mereka langsung berlari ke arah kami dan "OH TIDAAK.." oh tidak.. Kacamata ku pecah karena ada satu fans yang menginjaknya. "Kazunee.. bagaimana ini? Kacamataku pecaahh.." kami langsung berlari untuk bersembunyi, tapi kami selalu ketahuan oleh segerombolan fans itu. Tapi kami mencoba terus berlari hingga tenaga kami habis.. "Kazune bagaimana ini?" kata ku sambil mengatur nafasku yang tidak beraturan. Kazune langsung menarik tanganku dan memelukku.. 'apa? Kenapa dia memelukku?' aku mencoba melepaskan pelukannya namun aku bepikir 'mungkin dia melakukan ini untuk..'. "Karin kau diam saja, aku mencoba untuk menutupi wajahmu.. tidak ada hal lain lagi yg bisa kita lakukan.. aku sudah sangat lelah untuk berlari lagi.."

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE to chapter 4**

Gimana bagus?gaje semua juga tau kalau cerita ini gaje tapi mohon bantuan nya ya tolong review ya arigatou...!


	4. Chapter 4

**Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu**

**Author: Mahsa-Arien**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**GAJE, MISS TYPO, ANEH, KURANG MENARIK, SUSAH DIMENGERTI**

Ohayo minna.. kita balik lagi dengan Chapter 4. Gomen ne bangett kalo Chap 123 nya abal. Kita juga mau ucapin Arigato, Gamsahamnida, Gomawo, Merci, Sye-Sye, Thank You, Terimakasih atas semua yang udh Review. Walaupun Review nya dalem :') tapi makasih banget udh kasih saran ke kita. Mianhae juga ya.. yang udh minta update kilat tapi kita malah update telat.. -_-. BTW Warning kita nambah aja nih ..

* * *

_**Enjoy**_

* * *

"Karin kau diam saja, Aku mencoba untuk menutupi wajahmu.. Tidak ada hal lain lagi yang bisa kita lakukan.. Aku sudah sangat lelah untuk berlari lagi.." Ucap Kazune dengan nada kelelahan, Sangat kelelahan.

Berbagai upaya sudah dilakukan oleh Kazune. Mulai dari melepas jaketnya, Mengacak rambutnya, Hingga melepas Tas nya agar tidak ketahuan. Namun tanpa diduga para fans masih bisa mengetahui keberadaan kita. Sekarang kita hanya bisa terdiam.

"Kazune Kujyou.. Siapa dia? Dia itu Hanazono Karin kan?" Oceh salah satu Wartawan yang mengerubuni kami. Dengan membawa-bawa Kamera Shooting dia bertanya kepada kami. 'Apa?! Ini.. Kita.. Diliput stasiun Televisi dengan keadaan seperti ini?'.

"Dia _pacarku_" Kata Kazune.. 'Apa? Ka..Ka..Zune..' Aku sangat Kaget dan _Shock_ mendengar jawabannya tadi.

"Karin, kita sudah tidak bisa bersembunyi lagi dalam keadaan seperti ini. Aku terlanjur memelukmu, Jadi aku bilang saja kalau kau itu pacarku.. Daripada aku diduga macam-macam.." Kata Kazune berbisik padaku. 'Oh.. Jadi seperti itu maksudnya, Jadi.. Begitu. Kukira Kazune memang.. Mempunyai.. Perasaan kepadaku..'.

'Ahh.. Kenapa aku terlalu berharap! Tidak mungkin.. Aigoo'. "Be.. Benarkah dia pacarmu? Dia itu Hanazono Karin kan?" Kata Wartawan itu dengan nada tidak percaya. "Bu.. Bukan! Dia bukan Hanazono Karin..!" Kata Kazune. 'Kazune.. Dia.. Bilang aku bukan Hanazono Karin?'. "Karin, Aku masih berusaha menjaga privasimu.. Aku bilang kau bukan Hanazono Karin. Aku akan terus berusaha menutupi mu.." Kata Kazune sangat berbisik padaku agar tidak ketahuan Wartawan.

Namun disaat seperti itu. Salah satu fans menarik-narik bajuku sehingga aku menengok ke arah mereka dengan wajah kesal. Dan baru aku sadari, Aku ketahuaaann!. "Kyaaa! Dia itu Hanazono Kariinn!" Kata salah satu fans berteriak ke arah para Wartawan. "Sial.. Dia mengetahui mu Karin!" Kata Kazune menyadarkanku dari ke Kaget an ku yang sangat mendalam -_-.

"Eh.. Hmm. Iya ini aku memangnya kenapa?! .." Kataku jujur kepada mereka. Aku tahu ini beresiko besar, Mereka bisa menyangka kalau aku ini memang benar-benar berhubungan dengan Kazune. "Apa? Karin.. Kenapa kau mengaku? Kita bisa dikira benar-benar berhubungan" Kata Kazune dengan nada khawatir. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi.. Mereka sudah terlanjur mengetahui ku" Jawabku.

Setelah sekian kita berbohong kepada para Wartawan sekalian mengumpulkan tenaga, Kami berlari lagi sekuat tenaga karena kebohongan kita sudah diketahui oleh para fans dan Wartawan. "Ayo Kariin!" Kata Kazune berteriak kepadaku. Segera Kazune menarik tanganku dan berlari sekuat mungkin.

"Huh.. Akhirnya mereka tidak mengejar lagi.." Ucapku dengan _Sangaatt Kelelahan_. "Iya.. Akhirnya" Kata Kazune meng-iya kan. "Sekarang sudah sangat sore, Sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu pulang, Karena tidak baik gadis seperti mu pulang sore sore sendiri.." Kata Kazune tersenyum kepadaku. *_Blush_* "Eh.. Mm.. Iya terimakasih Ka..Zune" Kataku membalas senyumnya.

***SKIP TIME, SAMPAI DI RUMAH..***

"Eh.. Arigato ya Kazune, Kau sudah mau mengantarkan ku pulang" Kataku sambil tersenyum kepadanya. "Iya.. Sudah menjadi tugas laki-laki untuk mengantar dan menjaga _Important Girl_- nya" Kata Kazune membalas senyumku. *_Blush_* '_Important Girl _ya..'. "Eh.. Karin aku pamit pulang dulu ya, Sudah sore. Ja Ne" Kata Kazune sambil tersenyum. "Eh, Tidak mampir dulu? Mm.. Yasudah, Arigato ya Kazune. Ja Ne" Kataku membalas senyumnya.

Setelah Kazune berpamitan dan pergi pulang menyisakan aku sendiri di halaman rumahku, _Handphone_ ku berbunyi. " Moshi moshi, Ini siapa ya?" Kata ku.

"Karin-chan, Ini aku.. Himeka. Tadi aku menonton TV, Aku lihat kamu.. Sedang bersama Kazune-kun dan kalian.. Berpacaran?" Kata Himeka dengan nada tak yakin.

"Hah? Himeka-chan melihatnya?. Mmm.. Begini sebenarnya, Kami tidak berpacaran.. Kami hanya menutupi *bla bla bla* (Skip)". Jelasku kepada Himeka.

"Oh.. Begitu ya Karin-chan, Kukira kalian benar-benar berpacaran". Kata Himeka dengan lega. "Hm.. Ya begitulah, Eh.. Bagaimana ya nanti kalau banyak orang yang menonton nya.. Nanti mereka mengira benar-benar berpacaran lagi _" Kataku dengan nada khawatir. "Ya mau bagaimana lagi Karin-chan.. Sudahlah nanti pulsaku habis lagi.. Sayonara!" Ucap Himeka. "Iya.. Sayonara!".

Aku pun masuk ke dalam rumah dan segera menggeletak kan tubuhku ini di kasur empuk ku. "Aku sangat lelah.. Apa yang dimaksud Kazune tadi ya mengenai '_Important Girl'_ ? Aku jadi terlalu percaya diri ." . Tak lama _Handphone _ ku berbunyi lagi. "Oh, Ada SMS". Langsung kubuka SMS itu yang isinya:

_From:085791628740_

_Karin, Bisakah besok kita bertemu di cafe yang tadi? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu.._

_-Kazune Kujyou_

_Reply_

'Oh, Jadi ini nomernya Kazune ya.. Baiklah akan kusimpan". Lalu aku membalasnya

_To:085791628740(Kazune Kujyou)_

_Iya.. Baiklah besok akan kusempatkan untuk bertemu denganmu_

_-Hanazono Karin_

_Send_

Setelah itu aku langsung berganti pakaian dan aku pun tertidur.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUE** **to chapter 5**

Omona omona omona? Gimana Chapter 4 nya? Abal kann.. BTW Chap. Ini yang bikin Author Mahsa.. Diusahakan Chap 5 nya kita bikin bareng. Yang penting tetep REVIEW yaaa..!


	5. Chapter 5

**Watashi o hogo shite itadaki arigatōgozaimasu**

**Author : Mahsa-Arien**

Kamichama Karin/Chu © Koge Donbo

**WARNING:**

**MISS TYPO, GAJE, ANEH,GAK MENARIK, SUSAH DIMENGERTI, GAK NYAMBUNG**

Hai semua, Pasti udah tau kan kalau ini udah malam yaiyalah masa masih pagi, Oiya kalau udah malam kita harus mengucapkan _"Oyasuminasai"_ Ya begitulah, Hmm... ngomong-ngomong malam ini kita udah bikin "Chapter 5" Nya nih heheh... Tolong Review ya !, Sorry kalau tanda baca nya masih ada yang acak abal jadi tolong saran nya !...

-Arien

* * *

_**ENJOY**_

* * *

***KEESOKAN HARINYA***

**KARIN POV**

"Akhirnya ... selesai juga pelajaran sekolah saat nya aku pulang...," 'Oiya aku kan ada janji sama Kazune hari ini,'... oke habis ganti baju aku akan ke sana (cafe kemarin) ...

_Ketika di Cafe.._

"Aku tidak melihat Kazune disini.. Jangan-jangan dia tidak datang. Tidak mungkin, Dia pasti datang,"... Tidak lama aku menunggu, Ada seseorang yang memanggilku.

" Karin, Ini aku..!. Maaf.. Kau sudah lama ya menungguku?," Kata seseorang memanggilku sambil melaimbai – lambai kan tangan nya.

Aku berbalik. " Kazune.. Jangan berteriak disini, Nanti kita dikerubuni lagi!," Kataku berbisik sambil berjalan ke arahnya.

"Oh.. Iya, Aku lupa heheh ," Katanya sambil tersenyum manis ke arahku. 'Aduh.. Manis sekali senyuman nya.. Aku tidak tahan' _ "AAAAHHHHHH... (Author : suara teriak begitu gak sih) aaaup..." Mulut ku langsung di tutup oleh Kazune "Ka.. Kazune..."

"Diam lah mengapa kau teriak? Semua orang akan mendengar teriakan mu itu... Oh tidak.. Mereka sudah mendengar ... ! Karin ayo pergi..." Kata nya sambil menarik tangan ku.

"Sekarang kita sudah aman ...," Kata nya lagi "_Arigato... _Kazune... Uummh... Ka..Kazune kau bisa melepas kan ku sekarang," ... Kata ku uhh... Habis nya aku sangat malu...

"Ahh... _Gomenasai _Karin ...,"... "Eh...?!_ ... Arigato _Kazune," Aku pun berterima kasih sambil tersenyum.

Kami pun kembali ke Cafe itu lagi, Namun orang-orang disana tidak mengetahui keberadaan kita. "Huhh.. Untung saja mereka tidak melihat kita..," Kami pun langsung memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman bagi kita.

"Mm.. Karin.. Sebenarnya aku, Ingin berbicara sesuatu.. Kepadamu," Kata Kazune dengan nada ragu.

"Kalau mau bicara.. Bicara saja.. Kamu mau bicara apa?," Tanyaku.

"Mm.. Karin... Aku.. Me.. Aku..," Aku yang mendengarnya sangat bingung dengan apa yag ingin dikatakan Kazune.

"Kau apa? Ayo Kazune cepat.. Setelah ini aku mendapat jadwal _Shooting_..," Kataku.

"Mm.. Karin. Aku, Menyukaimu..." katanya dengan muka memerah. Aku yang mendengarknya sontak _Kaget_. "Sebenarnya sudah lama.. Sejak aku melihatmu.. Aku mulai _Tertarik Kepadamu_," Katanya dengan muka tambah memerah.

"A.. Apa?! Ka.. Kazune? Kau.. Benar benar?!," Kataku tidak percaya.

"Mmm.. Karin, Maukah kau... Menjadi.. _Pacarku_?," Setelah itu suasana hening sejenak.. Hanya ada suara berisik pengunjung lainnya dan suara kendaraan yang lewat. Sementara aku hanya bisa diam dan menenangkan diri yang sejak tadi sangat tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kazune katakan.

"Hmm.. Ka.. Ka.. Kazune.. Aku.. Aku mau jadi.. Pacarmu," Kataku dengan muka berwarna seperti Tomat. *..*

"Be.. Benarkah Karin?!," Kata Kazune dengan wajah berbinar. "Mm.. Sebenarnya aku juga menyukaimu.. Dari.. Wajahmu.. Senyumanmu yang.. Bisa dibilang sangat.. Manis," Kataku dengan wajah bertambahh memerah lagi.

Sekarang wajah kami sama-sama merah melebihi Tomat. Dan aku mulai kaget lagi saat Kazune mulai meng genggam tanganku dengan erat. "Karin.. Sekarang kita bersaing dengan sehat ya..," Hah? Apa yang dimaksudnya?.

"Maksudmu?," Kataku dengan wajah bingung.

"Bersaing sebagai penyanyi.. Jangan menyerah ya Karin, Berjanji kepadaku kau akan terus berusaha agar bisa menjadi penyanyi terbaik dan yang terbaik dimanapun kapanpun. Aku yakin, Album mu pasti akan lebih bagus dari ku," Kata Kazune meyakinkan ku.

"Eh.. Mm.. Iya Kazune, Aku berjanji. Album mu juga pasti akan sangat bagus," Kataku membalasnya sambil tersenyum.

Aku sangat kaget saat Kazune tiba-tiba menarik tanganku dan memeluk ku dengan sangat erat. "Aku.. _Aishiteru _Karin," Katanya berbisik kepadaku. Aku yang mendengarnya kembali tersontak kaget, Namun kusadari, Ku akui.. Aku juga.. Mencintainya. Wajahku kembali memerah. Namun aku kembali tersadar kalau aku masih ada jadwal _Shooting_ iklan baju -(Lupakan).

"Mm.. Kazune, Aku lupa... Aku ada jadwal _Shooting _iklan baju - (Heeii.. Pergi kauu! Lupakan Readers! Lanjut baca)," Kataku halus sambil mulai melepaskan pelukan nya.

"Oh.. Iya, Mau sekalian ku antar?," Kata Kazune menawarkan bakat tukang ojeknya -(HEII! Lupakaan Readers!) kepadaku.

"Umm.. Tidak usah Kazune, Aku bisa sendiri," Kata ku menolak. Setelah itu aku langsung membereskan barangku dan bersiap pergi.

"_Ja Ne_ Kazune!," Kataku sambil melambaikan tangan kepada Kazune, Dan beruntung nya aku pengunjung yang lainnya tidak mendengarku.

"_Ja Ne _ Karin!," Kata Kazune membalasku.

Setelah itu aku langsung berjalan pergi meninggal kan Kazune. Di tengah Gang yang sepi, Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menerkam dan menyekap ku dari belakang. Sontak aku kaget dan berusaha berteriak serta melepaskan sekapan orang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. "Hmmpff..," Ucapku berusaha agar ada orang yang mendengarnya, Karena mulutku ditutup oteh kain dengan sangat kencang.. Aku tidak bisa berbicara dengan jelas.

"Hei! Diam kau!, Percuma kau teriak di tengah gang yang sepi seperti ini! Lagipula ada perlu apa gadis cantik seperti mu ini jalan sendiri di sini? Mau kami temani?," Kata salah satu dari mereka.

Setelah itu aku dibawa orang itu pergi tapi aku tidak tahu kemana, Dan pandanganku mulai kabur.. Dan gelap gulita.

**KAZUNE POV**

Setelah Karin pergi aku mempunyai perasaan tidak enak, Aku takut ada sesuatu yang terjadi terhadap Karin. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk menyusul Karin. 'Untung.. Aku masih ingat arah jalan Karin tadi,' Setelah aku membereskan barangku, Aku langsung berjalan ke arah Karin tadi pergi, Aku semakin merasa tidak enak. Ditengah perjalanan aku terhenti karena melihat ada gelang Karin tergeletak di tengah jalan. Langsung ku ambil gelang itu dan aku semakin merasa panik "Karin.. Kau dimana?!," Aku mencoba meneriaki Karin dan aku terus mencoba mencarinya.

Setelah menelusuri gang ini, Aku berhenti di jalan buntu yang berujung pada rumah lusuh. "Mana mungkin Karin ada disini..," Tapi aku dikagetkan oleh fakta kalau ada kacamata hitam Karin tergeletak di depan rumah itu. "Apa?! Karin.. Apa jangan-jangan Karin..,".

Aku langsung memasuki rumah yang lebih pantas di bilang gudang itu. Dengan mendobrak pintunya aku langsung tersontak kaget karena melihat Karin sedang disekap oleh beberapa Preman jalanan. "KARIN!," Karena saking kagetnya, Aku sampai speechless tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Salah satu dari mereka manghampiriku dan berkata.

"Sedang apa kau disini? Kau tidak mau kan hidupmu berakhir disini?," Katanya lantang kepadaku.

Tanpa basa basi lagi, Aku langsung menghajar mereka.. Namun sayangnya, Mereka terlalu kuat..

**KARIN POV**

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Setelah membuka mataku yang tadinya tertutup rapat aku dikagetkan oleh pemandangan di depan ku.

"KAZUNE! BERHENTI!" Kata ku meneriaki Kazune yang sedang berkelahi dengan Penculik tadi yang menyekap ku. Aku... Kazune.. Aku tidak percaya. 'Tuhan.. Tolong hentikan, Aku tidak bisa melihat Kazune babak belur seperti ini..,'

Kazune sekarang sudah sangat kelelahan. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia seperti ini.. Wajahnya sudah membiru semua, Mulut dan hidung nya sudah berdarah. ' Kazune.. Aku tau kau pasti bisa,' Dan benar saja apa kata ku Kazune sudah hampir mengalahkan semua preman itu. Dan Kazune berhasil! 'Terimakasih Tuhan..,'.

Setelah mengalahkan semua preman itu dengan keadaan yang sangat menyedihkan, Kazune berusaha melepaskan ikatan ditangan ku dengan semua sisa tenaga nya. Dan ikatan di tangan ku lepas!, Aku segera memeluk Kazune.

"Kazune.. Kau tidak boleh melakukan ini.. Kazune," Kata ku sambil menitikkan air mata.

"Ka.. Karin, Apa kau baik.. Baik saja? Kau.. Tidak.. Diperlakukan.. Macam ma cam kan?.," Kata Kazune dengan terbata-bata.

Sekarang aku menangis di pelukan Kazune yang hampir terjatuh tanpa tenaga. Lalu dia mencium keningku dengan sangat lembut, Namun tanpa di duga masih ada preman yang masih bisa bertahan.

Preman itu pun mengambil kayu dan.. "KAZUNE!". Preman itu memukul pundak belakang Kazune menggunakan kayu yang cukup besar.

"KAZUNEE!," Aku berteriak sekuat tenaga sambil menahan tangisku yang sebenarnya sejak tadi sudah membasahi seluruh pipi ku. Dengan sisa tenaga ku, Aku membalas pukulan preman itu.. Aku melempar kayu itu kembali kepadanya sampai ia terjatuh.

"Kazune... Aku.. Aku mencintai mu.., Hiks..," Kini Kazune sudah terkapar di pangkuan ku. Segera aku mencari pertolongan. Untungnya _Handphone_ ku masih menyala, Dan segera aku menelpon Himeka dan Michi.

"Hi.. Himeka... Hiks, Tolong aku.. Hiks..," Kata ku kepada Himeka sambil sesenggukan.

"Karin-chan! Ada apaa?! Kenapa kau menangis?, Aku harus menolong apa? Katakan!," Kata Himeka dengan nada khawatir.

" Hi.. Himeka- ch.. chan, Ka.. Kazune.. Hiks, Kazune.. Dia.. Hiks, Dia dipukuli oleh Preman.. Hiks," Kataku mulai berusaha menghentikan tangisan ku yang ternyata malah semakin deras.

"Apa?! Kazune?! Kok.. Kenapa bisa?! Kenapa sampai dipukuli?! Kamu ada dimana sekarang Karin?!," Kata Himeka semakin panik dan khawatir.

"Se.. Sekarang.. Aku.. Hiks.. Ada di..," Aku menghentikan kalimatku untuk mencari alamat rumah atau gudang ini, Tak lama aku melihat ada alamat rumah tua ini di tembok halaman nya.

"Aku.. Di.. Hiks.. Jl. Merak.. Hiks.. No. 5.. Hiks," Kataku masih sesenggukan.

"Baiklah.. Aku akan segera kesana sekarang juga!. Tapi.. Seingatku, Jalan Merak itu berujung pada jalan buntu.. Kenapa kau ada di sana?," Kata Himeka bingung.

"Su.. Sudahlah.. Hiks.. Nanti akan.. Ku.. Hiks.. Jelaskan, Oiya Himeka.. Hiks.. Tolong.. Be.. Beritahu.. Hiks.. Mi chi.. juga.. Hiks.. Ya..," Balasku.

Tak lama aku menunggu disana, Himeka dan Michi akhirnya datang juga. Mereka segera membawa Kazune masuk ke dalam mobil dan pergi ke rumah sakit. Aku hanya bisa terdiam duduk, Masih sesenggukan, Dan menatap jalanan dengan tatapan kosong. Aku benar benar seperti orang yang _Depresi_. Sementara Himeka dan Michi sibuk menanyakan ku tentang apa yang terjadi. Mereka juga terlihat sangat panik dan khawatir.

"Karin.. Apa yang terjadi?! Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!," Tanya Michi dengan nada sangat khawatir.

"Benar Karin.. Ada apa? Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini?!," Kata Himeka menyusul.

"Tadi.. Hiks.. Sebenarnya.. Aku.. Hiks.. Diculik.. Oleh preman.. Itu.. Hiks..," Jawabku.

"Apa?!," Kata mereka bersamaan.

"Tapi.. Hiks.. Kazune.. Menyelamatkan ku.. Hiks.. Sampai dia.. Seperti.. Hiks.. Ini," Kataku langsung menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Jadi seperti itu.. Sekarang keadaan Kazune sangat serius, Kita harus segera membawa Kazune ke rumah sakit," Ucap Michi.

Setelah sampai di rumah sakit, Tanpa di duga sudah ada banyak sekali para Wartawan, _Paparazzi_, Dan para Fans. Tanpa berlama – lama lagi, Kami langsung membawa Kazune masuk ke rumah sakit.

"Hanazono Karin.. Sebenarnya ada apa yang terjadi dengan Kazune Kujyou?" Kata salah satu Wartawan sambil membawa kamera _Shooting_.

"Maaf.. Maaf.. Hanazono Karin sedang tidak bisa diganggu..," Balas Himeka.

Setelah itu kami menunggu di ruang tunggu, Sementara Kazune sedang berada di kamar pasien. Aku masih sesenggukan dan belum berhasil menghentikan tangisanku. Sementara Michi dan Himeka menenangkan ku dengan wajah capur aduk.. Entah Cemas, Khawatir, Panik, Aku tidak tahu.

"Sudah.. Sudah.. Karin.. Jangan menangis lagi..," Kata Himeka dan Michi kepadaku.

Kami masih menunggu di ruang tunggu, Sampai ada suster yang menyalakan TV dan kami menonton acara Televisi itu. 'Apa?! Itu.. Kan.. Foto aku dan Kazune saat berpelukan di Cafe tadi.. Kenapa bisa masuk TV?!,' Batin ku dengan sangat heran.

"Ka Karin.. Itu kan.. Kau dengan Kazune.. Sebenarnya ada apa diantara.. Kalian?," Tanya Michi dengan wajah bingung.

"Apa yang terjadi pada mereka ya?," Kata Himeka ...

"Pemirsa, Kami mempunyai foto ini dari salah satu pengunjung di Cafe _Itaria ryōri__," _Kata salah satu Reporter di acara Televisi tersebut.

"Ka.. Karin.. Ada apa dengan kalian? Apa.. Kalian," Kata Michi menggantungkan kalimatnya dengan ragu.

"Dikira penyanyi terkenal bernama Hanazono Karin dan Kazune Kujyou sedang menjalin hubungan, Namun kami mendapat laporan bahwa Kazune Kujyou babak belur dipukuli oleh penjahat dan sekarang dia berada di rumah sakit..," lanjut sang Reporter.

"Apa.. Ka.. Karin? Kau benar-benar berhubungan dengan Kazune?," Tanya Himeka dengan nada tidak percaya.

"I.. Iya.. Hiks.. Himeka.. Chan.. Hiks," Kata ku masih dengan sesenggukan.

"Ja.. Jadi begitu ya.. Sebenarnya aku sudah tahu lebih dulu kalau Kazune itu suka padamu karin, Kazune itu orangnya gampang dimengerti.. Bagaimanapun juga dia itu sepupuku, Jadi aku sudah mengerti sifatnya. Itu sebab nama belakang kita sama.. _Kujyou_," Kata Himeka menjelaskan.

"Oh.. Jadi.. Hiks.. Begitu ya..," Kata ku yang mulai bisa menghentikan tangisan ku.

Tak lama setelah itu dokter keluar dari kamar Kazune. Segera aku menghampirinya dan menanyakan bagaimana keadaan Kazune.

"Dok.. Dokter, Bagaimana keadaan Kazune?!," Tanyaku dengan panik.

"Lukanya parah.. Bisa dibilang sekarang dia dalam masa kritis, Karena dia mendapat benturan keras di punggung nya," Jawab sang dokter. Aku yang mendengarnya serasa ditusuk memakai tusuk sate Samurai.

"A.. Apa?! Dok.. Dokter.. Bolehkah.. Aku masuk ke kamarnya?!," Kata ku tambah panik.

"Silahkan, Tapi jangan ganggu dia.. Dia sedang beristirahat. Dan jangan membicarakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat kestabilan nya turun. Oiya.. Dia masih belum siuman," Jawab dokter.

"I.. Iya Dokter," Ucapku.

Setelah dokter mempersilahkan ku masuk, Aku dengan segera masuk meninggalkan Himeka dan Michi yang masih berbincang dengan dokter. Ketika aku masuk, Aku sangat sedih melihat orang yang ku sayangi tergeletak di kasur empuk dan di wajahnya terdapat banyak perban.

"Ka.. Kazune, Ma.. Maafkan aku.. Ini semua salahku.. Hiks," Kata ku yang mulai menangis lagi.

Aku menidurkan kepalaku di atas badan Kazune sambil berusaha memeluknya. 'Kazune.. Maafkan aku..,'. Beberapa menit berlalu, Aku hampir tertidur sambil memeluk Kazune. Namun aku terbangun kembali saat ada tangan yang mengusap rambutku dengan sangat lembut.

"Karin.. Kau.. Baik-baik saja.. Kan..?," Ucap Kazune yang baru saja siuman.

"Ka.. Kazune.. Hiks.. Aku baik.. Baik.. Hiks.. Saja.. Hiks," Kataku sambil menahan tangisku.

"Karin.. Kau tidak boleh menangis.. Aku baik baik saja," Kata Kazune halus kepadaku.

"Ka.. Kazune, Aku harus.. Hiks.. Mengatakan ini.. Lebih baik.. Hiks.. Kita.. Putus Kazune.. Hiks.. Lebih baik.. Daripada kau seperti ini.. Hiks.. Sekarang jangan pedulikan aku lagi.. Hiks," Kata ku dengan nada sangat tidak rela. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin ini terjadi, Tetapi ini untuk kebaikan dia.. Dia tidak boleh terluka karena melindungiku seperti ini.. 'Aku memang payah, Kerjanya hanya bisa merepotkan orang saja..,'.

"APA?! Ka.. Karin.. Tidak mungkin.. Ini pasti bukan kau. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini Karin, Tidak.. Ini bukan kau," Kata Kazune dengan nada tidak percaya dan terlihat jelas di wajahnya tersirat wajah yang sangat _Shock_.

"Ka.. Kazune.. Hiks.. Aku tidak bisa melihat.. Hiks.. Kau seperti ini.. Hiks, Sekarang.. Lupakan.. Hiks.. Aku," Kata ku sambil terbata- bata.

Segera aku keluar dari ruangan ini, Namun sebelum aku membuka pintu Kazune berkata..

"Karin.. Tidak.. Ini bukan kau, Karin sudah berjanji kepadaku.. Tidak akan menyerah dalam keadaan apapun.. Akan terus berusaha... I.. Ini.. Kau.. Bukan Karin," Kata Kazune masih dengan nada tidak percaya. Setelah Kazune berkata itu aku berhenti dan tangisku mulai membesar mendengar kata-katanya tadi yang sama seperti saat di Cafe itu.

Aku tidak percaya.. Sekarang Kazune mulai menangis juga.

"Ka.. Karin.. Kau.. Tidak bisa.. Hiks.. Melakukan.. Ini.. Hiks," Kata Kazune sambil menangis.

Aku segera keluar ruangan itu agar tangisku tidak membesar, Namun hasilnya Nihil.. Tangisku malah tambah membesar. Tak lama aku menangis di luar, Ternyata dokter memberi kabar bahwa keadaan Kazune menurun drastis. Saat kulihat keadaan Kazune lewat jendela, Ia sedang dirawat oleh dokter dan.. "KAZUNEE..!," 'Kazune.. Tidak mungkin..' Detak jantungnya sangat lemah sampai akhirnya detak jantungnya berhenti..

"Ka.. Kazune.. Hiks.. Ini semua pasti gara-gara aku.. Hiks," Ucapku menyesali perkataan ku terhadap Kazune tadi.

Dokter masih berusaha mengembalikan detak jantung Kazune. Tangisku bertambah deras. Himeka dan Michi yang berada di sampingku juga terlihat sangat khawatir, Himeka sudah mulai menangis kecil, Sedangkan Michi maish bisa menahan bendungan air matanya yang sudah mau pecah. 'Kazune... Maafkan aku.. Aku sudah ingkar janji.. Ya Tuhan.. Jika aku diberi kesempatan sekali lagi.. Aku akan memperbaiki semua kesalahanku..,'.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi aku langsung memaksa masuk ke dalam ruangan pasien yang berisikan Kazune itu. 'Aku harus masuk...,'. Aku berhasil masuk, Melewati cegatan dari Himeka dan Michi.

"Kazunee!," Ucapku sambil terus menitikkan air mata. Aku segera memeluk Kazune yang sudah tertidur lelap. "Kazune.. Maafkan aku..,".

Dokter juga berusaha mencegahku agar tidak mengganggu Kazune yang sudah beristirahat dengan tenang disana. Namun aku masih tidak percaya kalau Kazune sudah meninggal.. Kazune pasti masih bisa bertahan... Aku yakin. Aku masih terus memberontak, Aku masih bertahan memeluk Kazune.

"Kazune.. Aku minta maaf.. Aku berjanji akan menarik kembali kata-kataku tadi.. Hiks.. Aku berjanji tidak akan ingkar janji lagi.. Hiks," Kata ku masih dengan dibasahi oleh tangisan. Aku tahu itu terdengar aneh.. Aneh kalau berjanji untuk tidak ingkar janji lagi.. Aneh kalau berbicara kepada orang yang sudah tidak ada.

Tapi keajaiban terjadi, Itu benar-benar terjadi. Setelah aku mengucap janji kepada Kazune tadi, Secara perlahan jantung Kazune kembali berdetak. 'Aku tahu itu.. Kau pasti akan terus berusaha Kazune..,'.

Pelukan ku bertambah erat setelah merasakan ada tangan yang mengusap rambut _Brunette_ ku dengan lembut. "Kazune.. Aku.. _Aishiteru.. _Hiks,".

"_Aishiteru _Karin..," Kata Kazune dengan lembut. "Aku tahu.. Karin tidak akan pernah ingkar janji kepadaku..," Lanjut Kazune.

"Karin.. Kau juga harus berjanji tidak akan melakukan hal seperti itu lagi kepadaku," Ucap Kazune.

"Aku berjanji.. Hiks.. Aku tidak akan menyerah..," Jawabku.

Pelan-pelan aku melepaskan pelukan ku kepada Kazune. Sementara Kazune berusaha duduk, Aku pun membantunya untuk duduk. Tiba-tiba Kazune menarik tanganku dan memeluk ku dengan hangat.

"Karin jangan melakukan hal itu lagi kepadaku..," Ucap Kazune berbisik. Pelan-pelan Kazune mencium keningku dengan lembut.

"Aku berjanji Kazune..," Jawabku, Perlahan.. Di pelukan Kazune tangisku berhenti. '_Watashi o hogo shite __itadaki arigatōgozaimasu _Kazune..,'.

'Terima kasih karena telah melindungiku'

.

.

.

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Gimana? Jelek kaaann.. _I know.. We know.. And both of you know_ kalo cerita ini abal dan endingnya gaje Щ(•д•Щ ). _Sorry _aja kalo gaje.._ Gomen _Banget.. _Mianhae_ sangat kalo ini FanFic bener bener gaje badai. Yang penting Review.. Komentarin gimana ceritanya ini .. Jelek, Bagus, Biasa aja, Apa aja boleh deh diterima. Oiya.. Gomen juga kalo kita update telat, Karena Author Mahsa ternyata masih ada ulangan di TPA, Makanya di Chap ini langsung di tumpas habis ceritanya dan memakan waktu berhari - hari. Mau ucapin _Arigato _juga buat semua yang udah Review. Sekian bacotan dari saya.. _Ja Ne!_ Selamat bertemu di Fic berikutnya.

-Mahsa


End file.
